


Daffodils & Honeysuckle

by pitifulCutiepie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: "Hi I'm Alice this is my mom Kara, Alice still will have him blocked off from the kitchen, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Family Dynamics, Her stinky boyfriend Ralph and my dad Luther", Just let my garden boy have happiness and attachments, Luther doesn't know who the hell this rat boi is, after good end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitifulCutiepie/pseuds/pitifulCutiepie
Summary: This is a work in progress though I need more Kara/Ralph and I guess I just had to make some myself! So please be gentle since I will be editing this once I'm more awake!--Do you know the meaning of daffodils? They stand for one's beauty on the inside. Then for honeysuckle they are a way of asking someone to simply be yours.On a single day, Kara's life with Alice and Luther was turned on it's day when someone she thought she'd never see again showed up at her door.





	Daffodils & Honeysuckle

The revolution was over they were supposed to get to ease into what most living beings would consider a normal life. No living on the streets, no running for your life, no hiding, no fear, no danger and no fear for your life. Which Kara almost couldn't believe they actually got.

It was her, Alice and Luther against the world. They were all close like family after what they were put through and they got to have a moment of rest, of just calm.

They had well fallen into what could be called a routine by the time the city seemed to common back to some  
assemblance of normal. Humans were back in the city, running shops, coming home, and just living. Which was more than some androids could have asked for? Though of course, there were androids who despite's the idea of co-existing along humans. 

Thus, police were reinstated in the city for the safety of all of its residents. So when some androids would lash at humans or simply were cause for another's distress they were treated as a normal citizen though jailing wasn't allowed. At that time they were taken from the scene of their arrest then brought to a family member or companion.

That policy is what lead an unbelievably eventful day for Kara. 

\---

She woke from status as normal though what wasn't normal was the cause as to why. 

They had been staying in the apartment that had been donated to androids in need by Markus and his team of leading deviants. Though their lives had been quite quiet since they adjusted to their new home. 

So the sound of rough, repetitive knocking that had brought her back to consciences set her on edge. By the time she was dressed and in the living room, Luther who was holding Alice in one arm was already standing by the door. Kara was about to ask him what was going on when she heard the shout through the door. 

"Detroit Police! Is this the residence of AX400 model named Kara?" 

With a cautious look to her companion, she stepped closer to the door to look through the peephole as she answered. "Yes, it is. What do you want? We haven't done anything wrong." She saw the face of two human officers and something moving behind them. Though she couldn't make out what it was with the warped view through the peephole. 

"You are in no trouble. We would like to speak to you and ask you a few questions, please comply." 

There was a sense of dread that fell over their small home though with her family near and her faith in Markus, she knew there wasn't anything they could do that couldn't be rectified. So after sending that though to Luther as well as Alice, cautiously she opened the door for the two men. 

She stepped back to give them room to step into the apartment, though she noticed that one officer stayed outside with the third member of their group. "What is going on?" 

"This android was found squatting in an abandoned warehouse and only gave your name when speaking to officers. Do you know this WR600?" 

Her eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and confused as a familiar face stepped out from behind the shorter officer. For a few seconds, there was just silence as she just tried to think of something to say.

"Ralph?"


End file.
